Portable electrical appliances, such as floor polishing machines, lawn trimming devices, vacuum cleaners and the like, include an electrical power supply cord that is plugged into a suitable electrical outlet or socket to power the appliance during operation. The user of the appliance inserts the power cord plug into the wall outlet and commences to use the appliance after actuating a power on/off switch on the appliance. Typically, the user begins the floor polishing or other operation proximate the wall outlet and continues operation at gradually increasing distances from the wall outlet until the power supply cord reaches its maximum length. Then, the user must walk back to the wall outlet, remove the power cord plug from the outlet, and proceed to the next wall outlet where the power cord plug is inserted to continue operation of the appliance. This sequence is repeated until the entire work area has been treated by the appliance (e.g., the entire length of a hall floor has been polished). Operation of the appliance in this manner is time consuming and laborious in that the user must repeat the aforementioned sequence numerous times to complete the job involved, such as polishing the floor of a lengthy hall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical power supply cord and an appliance including such an electrical power supply cord wherein a self-ejecting plug is provided on the supply cord and means is provided to remotely-control ejection of the plug in a manner to save the user of the cord/appliance from having to return to the electrical outlet to disengage the plug therefrom when the user reaches the maximum operating length of the power cord.